moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Engineer/Old
Allied Nations / Allies Soviet Alliance / Soviets Epsilon Empire / PsiCorps |role = * Repair * Capture * Bomb defusal |useguns = * Repair tool kit * Bomb defusal kit |tier = 1 |techlvl = 1 |hp = * 150 (Soviet) * 75 (others) |armortype = None |speed = * 7 (Allied, version 2.x) * 6 (Allied, version 1.2) * 6 (others, version 2.x) * 4 (others, version 1.2) |sight = 4 |cost = $500 |time = |multiplier = |produced = * Allied Barracks * Soviet Barracks * PsiCorps/Epsilon Barracks |ability = * Captures enemy structures, tech buildings and empty vehicles * Repairs bridges and friendly structures * Detects Crazy Ivan's bombs (range 4, except Epsilon in version 2.x)/(range 5, Epsilon in version 2.x) * Defuses Crazy Ivan's bombs with the bomb defusal kit ** Has a range of 1.5 and a cooldown of 20 frames (1.3 in-game seconds) |notes = * Self-healing (Epsilon) * Immune to poison (Epsilon) |infantry = 1 }} The Engineer is an important infantry for all sides of any wars responsible for the maintenance of friendly buildings and seizing enemy and neutral structures. They can also locate and safely defuse explosive charges, repair destroyed bridges, capture empty vehicles and repair vehicles when inside an IFV. Official description Allied Engineers trained by Allies may differ than ours or Soviet ones. Those are much faster, as they have been trained to do their job as quickly as possible. Engineers can greatly support you during battle, they can capture and repair buildings, rebuild bridges or remove bombs placed by Soviet Crazy Ivans. Allies can place their Engineers inside I.F.V. to get repair version.Allied Infantry page on the archived Mental Omega 2.x websiteAllied Infantry page on the archived Mental Omega 1.2 website Soviet Not much different than Allied or Engineer, but still not the same. Soviet Engineers received armor bonus since Soviets are counting on heavier armor and heavy units. Additional bullet-proof suit for Soviet Engineer made it slower than Allied one though. Like others, they can capture and repair buildings and repair destroyed bridges, entering Bridge Hut. They can also defuse bombs placed on Soviet forces by enemy Crazy Ivans.Soviet Infantry page on the archived Mental Omega 2.x website Soviet Infantry page on the archived Mental Omega 1.2 website Epsilon Epsilon is not different in this case - to capture enemy structures and repair destroyed bridges, it uses Engineers. Engineers don't have special abilities apart from being genetically immune to any kind of poison, but they can do a lot of things; besides building capturing and bridge repairing, he can also disarm bombs placed on anything by Soviet Ivans.Epsilon Infantry page on the archived Mental Omega 2.x website PsiCorps To capture enemy structures and repair destroyed bridges, we also have to use Engineers commander. Engineers don't present special abilities, but they can do a lot of things, besides building capturing and bridge repairing, he can also disarm bombs placed on anything by Soviet Crazy or Chrono Ivans.PsiCorps Infantry page on the archived Mental Omega 1.2 website References Category:Subpages